A Happy Birthday After All?
by Waa
Summary: Just a sweet drabble on when the friendship Ryoma and his teammates share comes into play.


**Author's Note: Kinda got this idea from my sucky birthday today. Happy birthday? No. I know that my day will be a disappointment, so hopefully, I'll be able to make someone's day by writing this.**

**~Waa**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ryoma's POV**

_Ah…he didn't really feel like getting up right now. Maybe if he stayed in this position for a while, he might go back to sleep. For once, he didn't want to get up and see what the day had to offer. Just from past experience, he knew how this day was gonna end. Scratch that, he knew how the whole day was gonna play out. Right now, if he just stayed in bed, maybe he'll avoid all of the let-downs for today._

_Un, ima-wa, he'll just try to get back to sleep…_

_At least then he wouldn't have to feel disappointment…_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Hahh…he woke up again. Guess his body wasn't on his side again… Fine, if he couldn't sleep most of this day away, then at least he could see how many hours were left._

_13:14pm_

_Was it him, or was his alarm clock mocking him? Whatever..what time was it when he first woke up? _

_Eto..9:36am, right?_

_That means that his body only let him rest 4 more hours. Shesh, his body sure liked doing the opposite of what he wanted._

_Well he better get out of bed, this seems that this was his body's limit in not being active._

Hesitantly, Ryoma maneuvered in his bed and sat slouched at the edge of his bed. His arms lay at his sides seeming limp. His small head hung low, dread flowing through his system.

_Did he really have to get up? Once he was dressed, what was he to do? Play tennis? Sorry, but he wasn't in the mood. In fact, he wasn't in the mood for anything right now. At this moment, he felt more like seeing someone else as miserable as him._

For a few motionless minutes, the young pre-teen sat there thinking. Only 10 minutes later did he actually move. Once he did, he shrugged his shoulders mumbling a careless swear and made his way to his closet.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_He didn't want to open the door. He knew what was to be expected, but still…he couldn't help wanting to shield his emotions from the first let-down of the day. If his memories served him right, then soon as he walked through the door he'd realize no one would be home._

…_Che, what did he care for? He was a boy after all. And boys didn't waste their emotions on stupid things. Especially if his family missed a birthday or 4._

Quickly, the door leading into the hallway was opened. Ryoma tried to walk out of his room normally, displaying his male pride and such, but one could not simply miss the way his every step seemed hesitant.

He closed his door slowly, trying to hear just the slightest noise from out of the house. Once he realized it took him a full 3 minutes just to close a door, he flushed a light pink and made his way down the stairs.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

For some reason, soon as his feet made contact with the floor, he couldn't help checking every room on the first floor. Hell, he even checked outside. With a disappointed sigh, he finally settled his self on the sofa.

_Let down 2: even after you pretty much check the entire house, no one will even be home._

His eyes unconsciously looked down at the floor before he caught his self and shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts. He quickly reached for the tv remote and changed the channel to something random.

_Yeah…since I guess this is a normal day, then that means one would normally watch tv. Yeah, this show would do. Ehh….__**Ikemen Samurai**__ would do…_

Ryoma shrugged briefly and tried getting immersed in the show.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Without noticing, 2 hours slipped passed the teen. When the show finally ended, the teen's attention seemed to snap back to him. With glazed eyes (and a new interest in his orientation), he walked towards the kitchen. As soon as he glanced around the room, his excited thoughts seem to fade away allowing his depressing thoughts to flow in. He looked at each counter top, not even finding a birthday cake box on one of them. His eyes looked away disappointed and he jerked his body towards the fridge.

_Let down 3: not even a cake._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After finding a snack his cousin Nanako made for his oyaji, he headed back to the living room. Though on his way, his eyes caught a gray flashing light from his house phone.

His heart skipped a beat and his heart speed up.

_Maybe this year they'll wish me a happy birthday?_

Before he got his hopes up, he scolded his emotions greatly. As every birthday went, his parents would call. But they only called him to mention something irrelevant.

_Let down: not even a 'happy birthday'._

With a sigh preparing for the worse, he pressed the flashing button.

"_**Yeah Ryoma? It's your honorable father. Your mom wanted me to call you to inform you about our plans tonight. We'll be doing adult things, so don't wait up youngster. I left money on the dining room table, so make sure you eat dinner…. Ah! By the way…I wanted to tell you that Nanako is out with her boyfriend, so don't wait up for her either. She should be back tomorrow…-well that's all, bye."**_

The voice message ended with the usual beep, but Ryoma didn't end with the usual swear directed at his parents. Instead, the boy nodded slowly as tears began in the making. To quickly get his mind off the usual birthday voice message, he hit the next button. To his surprise, they actually had a next message. On his birthday, the answering machine only got one. This was strange.

"_**Uwaa! Katsuro don't do that! Ah! Nemi you too! Rima stop painting Haru! Hahh… Mushi-Mushi?! Echizen?! Today is your birthday right? Congratulations! Best wishes! The team and I kinda entered this contest for you and -guess what we won, so be ready for 16:15pm 'kay?! Uhah! Oishi help! Kaji is running with scissors! Ah-Uh, bye Echizen!"**_

_Eiji-senpai? What was he calling for? And what's this about a contest? He didn't give them permission for something like that.-Wait he said 16:15pm. What time was it now?_

_15:57pm._

_Eh…whatever what was happening, he only had 18 more minutes left. Should he get ready? Shou-should he actually get dressed appropriately for his birthday….?_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Okay, he was ready and he only had 3 minutes left. What should he do? Should he prepare his emotions or something? He didn't want to be let down. Especially if his friends prepared something minor for him._

Split emotions were written all over Ryoma's face. One part appeared happy the other appeared worried. His eye brows were scrunched together and his head sunk low. He was positioned on the sofa with his hands clasped together. Low muttering of anxious thoughts escaping past his lips occasionally.

_Why the hell was he so nervous? Was it because he was actually gonna celebrating his birthday with his friends? Was it because he was celebrating his birthday period?_

_Whatever. Plus where did these sudden feelings come from? Did he have some type of emotional turmoil hidden inside him? Was it just coming out now because he was actually going to have a happy birthday?_

_Che, he didn't know anymore._

A loud door bell and excited yelling brought the boy out of his thoughts.

"**Waa~! Ochibi wake up! It's time to play! Come on we don't have much of the day left!"**

"**-Eiji don't yell like that you might disturb his neighbors!"**

"**That's right Eiji-senpai! You might get Echizen in trouble with his parents! We can't have that. Can't have that!"**

"**Shut it. You're not helping either fool."**

"**What was tha-?!"**

"**Momoshiro. Kaidoh. Restrain yourselves."**

"**Tezuka-bochou's right you guys. Calm down. How about I treat you to my deluxe sushi meal, huh?"**

"**Mmmm will they have wasabi in it? Maa…Momo, Kaidoh, don't you think that's enough? Ryo-chan might scold us…..though that does sound quite hot…"**

"**Fuji!"**

"**Gomen mina, it's just that Echizen really gets to me…"**

_Fuji-senpai….please stop…_

_Hah, everyone's here so he guess he better get going…_

With a noticeable excited bounce in hit step, the boy made his way to the door. When he opened, the miseries of past birthdays faded away.

Once the team saw Echizen in the doorway, in loud voices (that disturbed the whole neighborhood) they called out, **"Happy birthday Echizen/Ryo-chan!"**

_Everyone…_

Happy tears formed in the rookie's eyes making everyone become shell-shocked.

"**Ochibi…"**

_Everyone…you don't know how much this means to me…_

Quickly the boy dried his tears showing the team his best smile.

"**Thanks everyone…I owe you guys…"**

"**No such thing Echizen, we simply wanted to do this."**

_Bochou…_

For a split moment, Echizen saw Tezuka smile.

"**Uwaa Ochibi! It's not the time for sentimental moments! We gotta go!"**

"**Eiji…."**

"**No Oishi it's true. The man who created Ponta won't wait for long."**

_Huh?_

"**Since that is that, everyone get in. My sister will drive us."**

"**Wait! Wait! Echizen's cake is in the back. Be careful."**

"**Yeah that's right. Ochibi be happy. Fujiko put in a lot of effort in making that cake."**

_Fuji-senpai did?_

Ryoma nodded slightly, embarrassed from his display earlier and the fact Fuji winked at him.

"**Well it's fine Ochibi as long as you understand! Now hop in, so we can give you the best birthday you've ever had!"**

_Senpai….senpai-tachi..._

_He couldn't help the burst happiness and excitement that bubbled throughout his body. He couldn't help the cheesy smile that broke out on his face. And he couldn't help the way his voice sounded childish._

"**Yes senpai!"**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hai, Hai, that is it. **

**Was it good or was it bad? Don't worry, I won't force you to review, but if it was good send me some good karma, ne? **

**For people out there who want to know where I got this idea from, I got it from my 11****th**** birthday. But instead of my (non-existent) friends coming over and making me feel awesome, I kinda stayed in the living room watching cartoons after I got my snack. :/**

**But um, if you want me to write more, please don't hesitate to say/review it. I'll also take some special request. Any kind dear reader, **_**any **_**kind. *Laughs* PM me, ne?**

**~Waa**

**Ps. Thanks to my best friend who's actually gonna give me a gift this year after 3 years of bad birthdays . :P**


End file.
